Para: A Heart is a Heart Even if it's Not Beating
by MissSherlockHieiHolmes
Summary: While the pairing is cannon, the storyline only roughly follows the real storyline of trueblood. The timeline is the same but there isn't really a lot of background so it can be a cannon backstory or whatever you choose to interpret it as and, of course, please let me know what you think because I was so excited to get to write more True Blood


**A Heart is a Heart Even If It's Not Beating**

A century of life simply wasn't enough for a vampire. If one managed to make it for one hundred years, you were fortunate, more intelligent, stronger and more adaptable than the average human-turned-vampire. If one managed to make it for one hundred years, they were ancient and brand new all at the same time. Amongst the vampires who truly lived, one hundred was nothing. One hundred was still a cause for infancy in the realm of the forever living.

Over the course of a century, many assumed that they could accomplish everything they ever wanted, that an eternity would be far too long and they would run out of things to do. The reality was quite the opposite. One was lucky if they were able to thoroughly explore an entire country in the course of an average human life. Until given the gift of time, of being forever young, no one truly realized just how many details made up the world.

How long it would take to explore every fine detail and learn everything there is to know is still unknown, even by the oldest vampires. One hundred years was hardly a scratch in the adventure that made up life. One hundred years wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Humans never stopped to realize just how much they tried to squeeze in an average seventy-five year lifespan. An ordinary person would spend thirteen to twenty years in school, depending on how high they chose to take their education. They would get a job and marry someone they generally didn't truly love by the time they were thirty, have children soon after and by the time they were forty, they started to realize how dull their lives have truly been. They would begin to worry that their lives were going nowhere fast and in another forty years they would be dead.

Vampires viewed this time quite differently. Being trapped in youth forever made them realize just how young and how small they truly world when compared to the rest of the world and they had choices to make. They could be stupid, reckless and just enjoy their power until their cockiness got the better of them. On the other hand, they could think logically and realize that while they were the top of the food chain as far as species were involved, they were not superior to other vampires, for the older you grew, the more powerful you became. If one was intelligent, they could form bonds with their elders, stay on influential persons' good sides and stay out of serious trouble, you would eventually grow to be one of those influential few.

Sadly the ratio was not good for those in favor of the latter. Becoming a vampire drove some to do anything and everything simply because they could, but once one starts breaking rules, they start throwing themselves to the wolves. Elders didn't take kindly to those who defined basic night children law.

Making through one hundred years of vampire life was no easy feat but for the few who managed, it was shocking how very little they actually accomplished. Most were travellers, exploring new lands and feeding off of a human whenever they grew ravenous (although the vampires who lasted were discrete about their feeding). Throughout their travels, they picked up many acquaintances, usually those older or the same age as they were. There was very little point in tying one's self to a younger vampire unless the younger was a prodigy. Deeper relationships were rare and difficult to come by but most did have a select few who were dear friends or real lovers.

Then, of course, there was one's maker. The man or woman who was responsible for turning a human into a vampire was the newborn's maker. A maker was along the same lines as a parent although sexual relationships were known to happen between a maker and their prodigy. One's maker determined their vampire bloodline and the older one became, the more prodigies they tended to create.

In the first century of new life, vampires were not likely to become makers. In fact, it generally took hundreds upon hundreds of years to find a human worthy enough to be given such a gift of everlasting life. Humans were food, nothing more than blood sacs and sometimes they were a great use for sex. Intercourse while feeding was one of the best sensations that a vampire or a human could experience but finding a human worthy of being a immortal?

Well, let's just say there's a reason that humans outnumbered vampires a thousand to one.

It took vampire Eric Northman over nine hundred years to become a maker. He was not alone, for he had his maker and his sister (a vampire created by one's maker would be considered a sibling, but sexual relationships were also common between them) but it took him over nine centuries to become a maker himself. There were simply no humans who crossed his path worthy enough to be blessed with everlasting life.

Finally a woman named Pam De Beaufort proved herself worthy of such a blessing. They walked the world together for almost one hundred years but it this is not the story of Eric Northman and Pam De Beaufort. Eric is an imperative piece of the tale but the main focus lies on his prodigy.

What took Eric nine hundred years to accomplish didn't even take pam one hundred years. She became a maker extraordinarily young but she was an exceptional vampire, wise beyond her years. She didn't really play it safe when it came to what vampires considered "appropriate" but she never broke a serious law and she typically stayed on good terms with those more powerful than her. If she did not, she had Eric, who was a well-respected vampire amongst their world. While Pam was young, she was not ignorant and if she continued on the path she had set out for herself, one day she could very well be one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in existence.

"You were born into greatness," Eric had said to her and he did not just mean himself but his maker and his maker's maker. "And so was she," he would also say in regards to Pam's prodigy, Tara Thornton.

Tara was a dark chocolate skinned girl with a beautiful, her body even more so and she was from a small southern town that most people would never even know existed. For Pam to say what was specifically special about the girl was difficult. Tara was headstrong, independent and rebellious. Fear was hardly a word in her vocabulary and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She told everyone what she thought with no regards to what it would do to other's feelings or their perceptions of her. No one and nothing would change who she was and there were very few people who would make her feel poorly about herself.

The cocoa skinned girl had faults, of course, hot tempered being one of many but overall she was intelligent and even though she was rough around the edges, she was passionate and she would do anything for the people she held dear. The shining qualities were worth her rugged attitude and when faced with the chance to change Tara, Pam really couldn't say no. The girl was a thorn in her side but she was also the most exciting thing to happen in her life since she met Eric a century ago.

Even after Tara was transformed, she was rebellious. She had an air about her that she seemed to think she knew everything. Cocky, like most baby vamps however she wasn't naïve enough to believe that she could take on vampires twice her age, one hundred times her age, or one thousand times her age. She was young and Pam made sure that she understood the consequences of getting too out of control.

Unfortunately Pam still had to use the phrase "as your maker, I command you" to keep her prodigy from doing something completely idiotic. As a maker, one could control their offspring by commanding them with the phrase just mentioned. Once such a phrase was on a maker's tongue, a prodigy could not defile the command and unfortunately it did come in handy. Pam made certain that she did not abuse her control over the baby vampire but sometimes it simply couldn't be helped. Eric had used it on her to make sure she stayed out of trouble and she did the same for Tara. It was the responsibility of a maker to keep their prodigy safe. Sadly most makers tended to abandon their children. That probably accounted for a huge percentage of dead baby vamps.

At first their relationship had been nothing more than a maker and her child but it didn't take more than a few weeks of Tara's new life for things to escalate. Tara wasn't unlike Pam, in fact, they were so similar it was probably one of the main factors that supported the foundation for Pam to turn her. They were intelligent, self sufficient, strong willed, hot headed and completely in control of their womanhood. With their air of confidence, they tended to agree on many topics but they also had a tendency to butt heads. No one agreed on everything, right? No relationship could be so impossibly perfect.

Pam and Tara seemed to have a perfect balance between things they fought about and things they could discuss for days on end because it intrigued them both so much. Eric couldn't deny how close his prodigy was growing with her own prodigy and if Eric saw it, everyone else could. Eric was definitely observant but he tended to be stuck in his own realm of sex and dominance. Usually he didn't pay attention to what Pam did unless it was serious or if she was extremely upset. The attraction between the baby vamp and Pam was undeniable.

One month after Tara joined their family, Eric walked in on a scene that was burned into the back of his mind permanently. He was no stranger around sex and he was no stranger around kinky sex. In fact, he specialized in both, but walking in on the girls was definitely not something he would be able to forget. Pam was always adventurous when it came to intercourse, he knew from experience, but this was an entirely new level for her. Well, as far as he knew, anyway. As Pam's maker, he shared a special bond with her, but not in that sort of sense.

Finally there came a time when Pam approached Eric, telling him that she wished to travel alone with Tara for a while just as she had travelled with Eric when she had been reborn. Eric didn't favor being away from his prodigy for more than a few days at most, but he understood. There was a sort of bonding period that every maker and child needed to go through and Tara would never get that if she didn't get a chance to be alone with Pam.

"We won't be gone more than a few months, Eric, I assure you," Pam had promised her maker. "Tara and I just have to be away for a while to—"

"I understand, my child. Just as you and I learned everything there is to know about the other, you and Tara need the same opportunity. Go, have fun, travel and teach her. I will be waiting for your return. You know where to find me if you need me but you are far more than capable of handling yourself and Tara," Eric replied, kissing his prodigy's forehead in the most intimate and loving way possible.

With Eric's blessing, Pam took her prodigy to Paris where they visited the Eiffel Tower under the cover of the moon. Breaking into the Palace of Versailles and the Louvre in the dead of night was simple for the two and the activities the dwelled in where unprintable. They fed on beautiful French boys who seemed more than happy to offer up their blood. As beautiful as Paris was, it was only one city out of countless. They moved from Paris to London and from London to Berlin. The order didn't matter to them, nor did the distance from one location to the next. Living in the now and not worrying about what tomorrow brought, that was what their adventure was about.

Travelling was one thing, but this was something special for the girls. They weren't simply having fun but learning each other's deepest secrets, what made them jump for joy and what brought forth bloody tears of misery. They shared their dreams and they shared their biggest failures. The only person Pam had ever been so emotionally intimate with was Eric. For Tara, this was her first journey into the dark realms of her being. Many tears were shed between the girls; especially on Tara's behalf, but in a way the tears were a release. No longer did the weight of the world and the heavens lie on her shoulders and she only had her maker to thank.

"I never thought I could be so open with anyone," Tara admitted, her belly warm with fresh blood. To seduce a couple of humans into offering up their blood wasn't so uncommon between the duo. Death never occurred, both Pam and Tara knew when to back off. Once the pulse began to weaken against one's fangs, it was a sign that soon the heart would stop. That was when a vampire needed to control the urge to suck a human dry. Tara had a difficult time with this, being a newborn, but Pam had a century of practice and she always stopped Tara if Tara couldn't pull herself away.

"I know how that feels," Pam replied, just as satisfied with the after affects of a decent meal. The couple sat at the top of Mount Tibidabo, a mountain overlooking the city of Barcelona, Spain. The beautiful Spanish city was their sixth stop over the course of their journey and they had been away from home for almost two months. Neither was too terribly concerned about when they would be returning home, it could be tomorrow or it could be two more months, maybe longer. Planning everything out was not nearly as satisfying as throwing one's self to the wind and going on a whim. "Eric was the first person I opened up to," the blonde, Barbie-like vampire said to her child, a soft smile on her crimson stained lips. The blood she had made a meal of had ruined her pink lipstick and she had no desire to fix it.

The moon was full, beaming down on the girls sitting atop the mountain. The silvery rays made Pam's skin shine with the brilliance of a diamond while it gave Tara's complexion a sort of mysterious and alluring glow. "Is it a common thing, you know, for a maker to become so close with their offspring?" Tara questioned, gazing at her maker's beauty. Pam didn't seem to notice, she simply looked over to Spanish cityscape.

"It depends. A maker always has an otherworldly bond with their prodigies but some makers turn a human, realize that teaching them to be a proper vampire is too difficult and abandon them. A maker can always feel if their prodigy is in trouble and if one dies, the other will know. A maker can also summon their child from great distances, as you know. You've experienced it and, of course, a maker can command their child, as you also know. This is the basic bond between a maker and a child," Pam explained, never losing her soft smile. "Eric and I have always done things differently. Eric was close to his maker, closer than anyone else. In the same respect, I grew close to Eric and this trip has been about you and I growing close. Hopefully you wanted this as well, not that I gave you much of a choice."

"I was hesitant, only because I've never really opened up to anyone on such an intimate level. Now that I have, I am extremely glad that we did this. Being this close to you is…" If Tara were still human, she would have been blushing under the mask of her cocoa brown skin. "It's nice, more amazing than I ever though it could be and I don't just mean being close to you but being close to anyone. If that makes sense, that is."

A soft chuckle fell from the blonde's lips and she glanced in Tara's direction. "No, I completely understand. It's the same feeling I had with Eric. I lived most of my human life knowing that once my looks went, so would my worth. I kept even the closest people to me at arm's length and when I finally opened up to Eric… It was a release, a freedom that I never believed I could have. I wanted you to have the same relationship with me. I have been with Eric for one hundred years and I have no intention of leaving him. I decided that when it came time for me to become a maker, I wanted the same for my child."

"Well I'm honored," Tara replied with a soft chuckle of her own. "But I am curious… Were you and Eric ever… Lovers?"

To Tara's surprise, Pam didn't hesitate to answer nor did she sugarcoat it. "There was a time, yes," she said, her gaze falling back across the cityscape. Tara couldn't tear her eyes off of her maker though. "When I was human and a little while afterwards we had a physically intimate relationship but it didn't last very long. Eric was used to having multiple lovers both female and male, human and vampire. If it has a pretty face and a nice body, Eric will fuck it."

"Is that the reason you stopped being with him? That way?"

"No, not really. His habits didn't bother me much because in the end I was the one who was with him. I've been with him for one hundred years while his other lovers are lucky to last more than one night. No, I eventually came to terms with the fact that I simply didn't care for penis all that much and, unfortunately for Eric, he has a rather large one," Pam said, a smirk flickering across her bloodstained lips. "I expected you to figure this out already, considering some of the activities you and I have pursued since our departure."

Once again Tara found herself in a state of embarrassment but she was able to mask it with a devious sort of smirk. "Well you know what they say about assuming, Pam," she replied, her southern accent shining through her dialect.

"Fucking baby vamp," Pam mock-hissed her own sarcasm in response, a plan smirk plastered onto her ruined pink lipstick mouth.

"Funny, since I was just going to recommend that." Tara's voice was deep and throaty, suddenly filled with arousal. Her eyes no longer reflected mere admiration, but how much she truly desired her maker. Thankfully other vampires did not frown upon their newfound sexual relationship but even if that were the case, Tara probably wouldn't be able to bring herself to care. How could she keep herself from developing feelings for such a perfect individual?

Perfect for her, regardless. Pam had many faults but to Tara there was no one more suitable to be with.

Instead of replying, Pam waved the younger vampire over to her with the slight flick of her tiny wrist. Tara didn't need anymore of an invitation, for she pushed herself up from the position she had been sitting in and slowly crawled across the short distance between her and her maker. Her tight leather jeans and even tighter corset left very little to the imagination and Pam took every last inch of her prodigy in as she crawled over to her, straddling her hips.

"Quite gorgeous," Pam muttered quietly, her fangs poking out from arousal. Feeding off of other vampires could be an extremely tricky business but not impossible. If a vampire ingested the blood of an ancient being, it was almost immediate but if the blood was younger or close to the same age, one would have to suck the other dry before the crazed effects set in. Generally sex between two vampires included sharing blood, however it was rarely enough to cause anything other than heightened sexual arousal.

"I should let you pick out all of my outfits," Tara groaned, her shockingly revealed breasts right at head's level for her maker. The corset didn't cover much. Everything right above the nipples were pushed up and completely bare. The night's children didn't feel cold, so their clothing was hardly used for anything other than making them look attractive while still covering up enough to be "civil".

"I do pick out all of your outfits," answered Pam, her pale and nimble fingers quickly undoing the lacing that kept the corset taught over the midnight toned skin and as soon as the seams had been loosened, the volume of Tara's large breasts pushed the structured fabric to each side, revealing perfect brown skin. Miles and miles of unmarked flesh just begging to be claimed by the older vampire. "And for more reasons than just the fact that they happen to look good on your gorgeous body."

"Easy access," Tara answered, arching her back just enough to make her breasts bounce, nipples hard, pointed up and perky. The older didn't need an invitation, she simply wrapped her lips around the nearest bud, in this case, Tara's left, and sucked greedily. Fangs brushed against the tissue surrounding Tara's nipple, but Pam was skilled and she never once broke skin. She wouldn't until it was intentional and this certainly wasn't the proper place. "Aahh…" Over the past few weeks alone with Tara, Pam had discovered what drove the girl crazy and what she couldn't stand. The elder also discovered that Tara was quite the screamer. If she liked something, she had absolutely no problem in letting her partner know. Unfortunately this generally led to some not so welcomed people knowing as well.

Up on Mount Tibidabo, the girls had no one and nothing to worry about but one another. A human stupid enough to attempt to climb to the top of the mountain in the dead of night would hold little on the conscious for eating them. "Accidents" did tend to happen, after all. A vampire couldn't always stop themselves.

"I swear I can taste the cocoa on your skin," Pam moaned around the bud, carefully sucking the nipple to pull the sweetest cries of pleasure from the younger girl's lips. Once she was satisfied with the abuse one nipple had taken, Pam moved her lips to the neglected bud opposite her twin. Delicately the pale woman slowly caressed Tara's breasts with the pads of her fingers as she sucked. Her mouth stayed in one place while her fingers slowly made their way down Tara's flat, bare stomach.

"P-Pam…" Tara stuttered. Her usual confidence was no longer in the way she spoke, replaced by nothing more than a bare and raw need for the older woman. Her abdomen muscles tightened as Pam's fingers glided almost ghostlike against her and there was a dull ache from between her legs. If she weren't straddling Pam's hips, she would have been squeezing her thighs together just to get some sort of friction. "Fuck!" she hissed through her fangs. Both females were past the point of being able to hold them back, the desire between them was simply too strong.

Before Tara could even begin to move away from her maker to address her sudden arousal, Pam flipped them over, pressing the younger girl into the mountain's soil. Her hands went straight to Tara's leather jeans, unbuckling the belt before undoing the zipper. "Look at you. I've hardly touched you and you're already falling apart at the seams," Pam taunted, smirking down at the raven-haired girl. "Tell me that you want me."

"I don't just want you, Pam," Tara admitted, thrusting her hips up the way a man might. "I need you." With the proclamation of not only want and desire but also need weighing on her mind and a seemingly gorgeous girl beneath her, Pam took no hesitation in curling her elegant fingers into the waistband of the tight leather. Tara's smooth skin gave little resistance as Pam tugged the fabric down the gorgeous, endless legs and finally tugged them off. Both women had already abandoned their heels, which were buried somewhere in their traveling bags.

Once the girl beneath her was completely naked, Pam tossed the jeans to the side, falling somewhere around where the girl's corset had been left, forgotten along with their luggage. Neither of them really paid much mind. If something really did happen to their clothing, they would simply buy more. It would be simple to glamour a few humans so they didn't pay any mind to their nakedness though it was doubtful it would ever come to something like that.

"Spread your legs like a good little girl," Pam whispered into her partner's ear, one breast cupped in each hand. She squeezed and rolled them, pulling them apart just to press them back together and Tara's back arched like a perfect bow off of the earth underneath of her, moaning deeply as her thighs literally fell open, revealing all of the hidden treasures that Pam had access to. The blonde smirked down at the girl and pulled back, leaving her breasts neglected. "What a good little whore," she purred and of course she didn't really believe that Tara was a whore, but it was just the type of kink that they both enjoyed.

"I hardly see how it's fair that I'm the only one naked, Pam," Tara muttered, gasping as the older woman rubbed a finger against her clit. She was already aroused and open, waiting for a certain gorgeous Barbie-vampire to make sweet, passionate love to her.

"I suppose that's true," Pam purred, leaning down to lick just where her finger had been rubbing. Tara let out a loud cry of pleasure, once again thrusting her hips up, hoping for more, but the sensation was sort live. The blonde pulled away from her prodigy all together, carefully undoing the lacing of her own corset. They had dressed excessively similar today. It happened more often than not, for they both had gorgeous figures to show off and they certainly weren't afraid to. Once her corset was thrown off to the side along with Tara's forgotten articles, the blonde dropped her skirt, leaving herself only in a black lace thong. Tara often didn't wear underwear but she always did, she had a thing for lingerie. "Happy now? What am I saying, of course you are," she said with a smirk while Tara ravaged her with her big brown eyes.

Without waiting for Tara's answer (her expression said everything that Pam needed to know), Pam moved over the girl, forming a position that put her pussy over Tara's face and her face over Tara's pussy. "If you're good, I will reciprocate, understand?" Pam asked, breathing into the open and inviting pussy. Tara moaned below her and even quicker than she expected, Tara was pushing a finger into her slowly. A low growl ripped itself from the blonde's throat as she leaned back over and licked at the girl's clit again.

Soft whimpers fell from the younger vampire's lips, her thighs spread wide to give Pam easy access to her. "Oohh, Pam…" Tara hissed as the blonde dipped her tongue right into her wet pussy.

"Why don't you shut up and put that tongue to use?" Pam suggested, swaying her hips just a bit for emphasis. When she heard the girl beneath her moan, she went back to tonguing her, slowly swirling her tongue around the perimeter of her pussy while two of Tara's fingers stretched her open, the younger girl's tongue on her clit as she fingered her.

Once Tara had worked four fingers into her, practically fisting her while sticking licking her clit, she was satisfied enough to reward her young prodigy. Slowly, painfully slow, in fact, she pushed her tongue into Tara's wet heat, moaning both at the taste of her and the way her muscles tightened around her tongue. She slowly started to thrust her tongue in and out of the girl's vagina, making sure to flick every last centimeter of the inner walls, growling quite loudly when Tara's fingers curled into that spot that generally sent her over the edge. She could feel Tara's fangs rub against her clit as the cocoa brown mouth sucked greedily on hit.

She finally hit the same spot that Tara was now massaging with the tips of her fingers and she repeatedly flicked her tongue against it, using her fingers to toy with the girl's clit. Pam's hips came down on Tara's mouth as Tara's were thrust upward. Both were now pushing to their limits. Somehow this was closer, even more intimate than what a man and a woman could be. With a man and a woman, it was usually about pleasing one's self, not their partner but with a woman and a woman they were desperately trying to please one another, to bring their partner to their orgasm and help them ride it to the max.

Tara was panting underneath of the blonde, not because she was desperate to breathe (vampires didn't need to breathe) but because the young vampire was approaching her orgasm. Every time Pam's tongue flicked against her g-spot and her fingers rubbed against her clit, Tara shuddered, her breathing quickening. When Tara started to tighten desperately around her tongue, she knew what was coming and she was just as close.

Quickly Pam pulled her tongue free which pulled a whine of protest from Tara. "Pam!" she cried around the other woman's clit but Pam replaced her tongue with three fingers, going right back to rubbing that spot that would send her lover over the edge. With her mouth now free, she sank her fangs into the girl's inner thigh. There was absolutely nothing better than tasting blood—human or vampire—as the person climaxed and Tara was so dangerously close.

Just as Pam began to suck, Tara constricted around her fingers and although she screamed in please, she didn't stop her task on Pam's pussy though her hips pushed skyward again. Her climax was hard enough to make her squirt, her juices hitting Pam on the side of the face and in her hair as the older vampire sucked her blood, tasting not only the blood but her orgasm. With the overload of senses, the fingers inside of her, the tongue on her clit, the orgasm rushing into her mouth and the juices of her lover painting her, she simply couldn't take it.

Not even a moment later, Pam was falling over the edge. Just as Tara was riding out the last waves of her orgasm, Pam climaxed, spilling her juices over the dark toned skin of the younger girl's face. Most humans believed that it was extremely difficult for a female to have a true ejaculation—what many people called squirting—but it was simple for vampires. It they were pleased in the right ways, it was simply natural for them, unlike humans who seemed to have such a difficult time with it.

As Pam rode the last wave of her orgasm out, she released Tara's thigh. The puncture marks would only last for a moment or two due to the fact that Tara was a vampire but she wasn't concerned in the slightest. Tara, already cherishing that last bit of pleasure from her own undoing, helped Pam turn around so they were face to face, lying next to one another and for a while they simply rested against one another with nothing but the earth underneath of them.

The wounds on Tara's thigh healed quickly as their bodies slowly returned to normal, no longer aroused. The smell of sex lingered on them but they couldn't bring themselves to care. All that matter was that they were together. "That was amazing…" Tara mumbled, nuzzling the blonde hair of her maker.

"Quite right," Pam replied, staring up at the star-filled sky. They would need to go to ground within the next few hours but for now she was perfectly content to lie in her prodigy's arms.

Their embrace silently said what their lips refused to: There's no one else in the world I'd rather be with tonight and for this I love you.


End file.
